


the ship that sank

by dumbledores_butt



Series: the ship that sank [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Airpods, Bacon, British, Emotional, Fantasy, Funny, Giggle, Grease - Freeform, Green Man, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Mystery, Shrek - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, come back to life????, dreamnotfound, funnt, heat waves, karlbiden, lol, vampire, wrote this at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledores_butt/pseuds/dumbledores_butt
Summary: A ton of Minecraft Men go on the infamous Titanic and this tells the story of all their adventures in love
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George / bacon, Karl jacobs / Shrek, Melania trump / Karl Jacobs, donald trump / Joe biden, karl jacobs / Joe biden
Series: the ship that sank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	the ship that sank

It was a warm summer evening on the Titanic and George, Dream and Karl were out on the top of the boat. Suddenly, dream said,

“Hey karl do u want to get married” and karl was very surprised so he jumped off the boat and into the water. Luckily, he remembered he could fly and he flew back up.

“Oh my god Karl!” George said in a shock, almost ready to jump after him. “Dude, I forgot you could fly!” He giggled, blushing a little. Karl blinked angrily.

Dream looked at George with anger in his eyes. “George, why can't you just go edit the blog or something.”

George rolled his eyes in disgust. “How can you say that! When you are but a green blob!”

“Yes but I have more subscribers than you.” dream bickers back, accidentally spitting on the floor, making both George and Karl slip. 

In a moment of pure anger, the dream jumps off the ship and into the water. Karl and George stare awkwardly for a second and the dream disappears into the ocean forever.

Karl stomps away and goes to the buffet room. He stuffs his face with bacon. George walked in and he looked out of breath. “Are you okay?” Karl asks with bacon spilling out of his mouth. “No.” George says after sitting down. Quickly, he starts shoving bacon in his face, and bursts into tears. The two men are sitting there stuffing bacon in their faces. 

Karl wheezes and spits bacon everywhere. George cries and shovels bacon faster. ”You are so disgusting.” George says, rolling his eyes, as tears pour down his face, continuing to shovel bacon into his mouth like a pig (not in a cannibalistic way though). 

Karl runs to find Dream. George sits at the table alone and wails through sobs. Do they even like me? Why am I here? I miss Dream. He sits there for almost an hour contemplating his life. He tears up and his AirPods fall out of his ears into a pile of greasy bacon. He curses the bacon and licks the AirPods clean and puts them back in his ears. He skips through his playlist until he gets to Heat waves by glass animals.

Karl suddenly comes back with a dream in tow and as if he can read George's thoughts, he asks “George, what is your favorite number?”  
George looks up, aghast, “17, why?” his airpods plummet back into the bacon grease and George sighs.”Aw darn! I missed my favorite part of Heat Waves by Glass Animals!” He says as he frowns.  
He licks the AirPods cleans again and some weird green man is standing in front of his with a hat and sunglasses. George feels like he recognizes this odd man holding a camera in front of him. The flash goes off a few times and the green man scurries away as fast as he appeared. George’s phone beeped and he sighed. A notification from Twitter. GeorgeNotFound spotted the Titanic alone eating bacon listening to Heat Waves by Glass Animals. Following the post there were several pictures of him. George looks around and realizes that those pictures were just taken by the familiar green man. George giggles to himself. He giggles a little more, and a little more. By this amount of giggling the entire buffet room is looking at him. This makes him giggle even more! After the man giggles so much it’s weird everyone gets up and leaves. More bacon for me I guess.  
Suddenly, the green man looks over at george. “George you look so cute when you drop your airpods in bacon grease.”  
George giggles and jumps up to hug dream. Karl glowers at them both and motions to throw dreams back in the ocean, but George stops him.

“Karl, don’t do this please!” he begs.

“No george, this has to be done” he picks up dream but his ears and yeets him into the icy water. “YEET!” he yells after effortlessly throwing him into the water. 

Suddenly, a random guy comes out of nowhere and screams “THE TITANIC IS SINKING”

Suddenly, Donald Trump shows up. “Do not worry people of the wonderful United States.” Donald yells, thinking the whole ship can hear him. 

“I’m not a person of the United States” George mumbles, mouth half full of bacon. Melania is standing next to Donald. She keeps making eyes at Karl. Karl smirks. Melania winks at him and waves a little. Karl is so in love with her already. It was definitely love at first sight. He runs as fast as he can and links arms with her. Melania looks confused but goes with it. Karl and Melania run, arms linked. 

They run into an elevator full of people. Many people whisper to each other. As soon as the doors open they go to the Casino. They spend thousands of dollars there and make almost none back. Melania smiles at Karl and Karl gives a little smirk back. This smirk caused melania to slap Karl across the face. She actually slaps him so hard that he has to go to the ER.

Sitting on his presumed death bed, he looks up into his lovers eyes. 

“Karl,” she says, “you smell like bacon.” and just like that she leaves, arms linked with dreams. 

Dream turns to look at karl and says out of melania’s earshot, “If you talk to her I will tell her that you are a vampire and she will never love you”

“Ok.” karl says. Turns out karl is a vampire.

As soon as he’s released from the ER Karl sobs into his hands while sitting next to an empty seat in the casino. A tall man walked in. Karl gets up and leaves. It was Donald. 

Karl is sad so he opens up Snapchat and posts to his story a black screen with the letters hmu. George slides up and says “hi Karl.” Karl scoffs. He types back “I thought I unadded you.”  
Karl turns off his phone, ignoring the hundreds of replies to his story. He runs. He just runs. With each step memories with Melania come flooding back. His eyes filled with tears and eventually had to stop running because he ran into a wall because of the blinding tears. After hitting the wall he had to sit down. He heard some weird noises coming from around the corner.  
He heard a familiar voice. It was the voice that was talking when he fell in love. There was another voice. It sounded old. He assumed the other man had white hair. He gets up and follows the voices. It’s Donald and Joe. They’re having a private tea party. Karl makes eye contact with Joe and winks. Joe smiles back at him. Donald snaps in Joe’s face. “Pay attention to me you old man.” Joe frowns. He’s not an old man. “Donald…” Joe says with a hesitation. “I don’t think we can do this anymore.” Donald has a look on his face as if he just put a toothpick under his toenail and then lit it on fire and kicked a door thirty times. “Sorry bud.” Joe says with a smirk while glancing at Karl.  
“IT’S HIM ISN’T IT!” Donald grunts.  
“Yea.” Joe says confidently. Joe and Karl strut out of their arms linked. Power couple vibes. 

While Karl and Mr. Biden were hanging out together George and Dream found eachother once again. They had a very deep conversation about bacon. George did most of the talking. Dream just nodded in confusion.  
“AND THEN MY AIRPOD FELL INTO THE GREASE!” George yelled out cackling, Dream followed with a giggle. 

Suddenly, Karl said to george, “george I need to tell you something.” he yanked george up by his sleeve causing his airpods to fall out and dream promptly caught them.

“I will always love you george,” Dream called into the distance and george was dragged away.

“What is it karl??” george asked once they were out of earshot.

“I need to tell you something about me, and I don’t want it to change our friendship.”

“Ok..” george paused.

“George, I’m a vampire.”

“Oh that’s all?”

“Aren’t you scared of me?” karl responded, pain in his eyes.

“I mean not really no Dream’s a vampire too.” george answered.

“Oh” 

Suddenly, karl burst into tears. And before he knew it he was sitting up in bed with his true love sleeping quietly on the floor. They couldnt afford a bed, they lived in the swamp.

“Shrek?” karl yelled.

“Yes karl??” shrek responded lovingly.

“I just had the weirdest dream.” he answered.

“Why, what happened?”

“I was a vampire and I could fly it was so weird”

“Well anyway I love you”

“Ok lol”

The end


End file.
